


Blind Date

by ereshai



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson walks into a bar and meets...Sheriff Stilinksi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Sheriff Stilinski (finally) learns about werewolves, and the Agents of SHIELD episode "Girl in the Flower Dress".

Agent Phil Coulson stood outside the bar, looking over the information on his phone one last time before entering. The interior was dim, as expected, the music was not as loud as he would have predicted, and it was too early to be crowded.

His target sat alone at one of the tables, staring into his glass. He glanced up when Phil entered, then turned away and took a sip of his drink.

“I have eyes on the subject,” he murmured, before moving purposefully toward the man. He didn’t seem to notice Phil’s approach, and Phil spoke more sharply than he had intended. “Stilinski.”

Sheriff Stilinski straightened in his chair, his shoulders going back as if he was about to stand at attention. He turned slowly and looked at Phil, his eyes lighting up in recognition.

“Sergeant Coulson.” Stilinski smiled, stood up and held out his hand. Phil shook it briefly.

“You don’t have to call me that anymore.” Though it was nice to hear it again after so many years.

“You know what they say about old habits. Have a seat; I’ll buy you a drink.” Stilinski sat down again, and gestured at the other chair. “Pretty sure I owe you at least one bottle of the good stuff.”

“Maybe next time.” Phil slid into the seat opposite him and rested his forearms on the edge of the table, his fingers laced together.

Stilinski gave him a long look. “I suppose it’s too much to hope this is an accidental meeting? A surprise Ranger reunion?”

“That’s next year. Didn’t you get the email?”

Stilinski shrugged. “I’m not saying it’s not good to see you, but I have office hours for official business. And I’m meeting someone in,” he checked his watch, “two minutes.”

Phil smiled. “I know you’re meeting someone. That’s why I’m here.”

Stilinski gave him a once-over. “Aren’t you supposed to be wearing a dress with flowers on it?”

“Lisa Kyle – not her real name, by the way – evaded my team earlier this afternoon. I think your date’s been cancelled. Sorry.”

Stilinski drained the rest of his drink and set the glass on the table with a thunk. “What did she do? Why are you after her?”

“That’s classified.”

Stilinski flagged down a server and ordered a beer. Phil asked for water with a lime wedge.

“So,” Stilinski said as the server walked away, “Lisa, or whatever her name is, randomly decided to start dating while engaging in activities that have drawn the attention of a government agency?”

“We believe she had an ulterior motive for seeking you out,” Phil replied. “Do you have any idea what she could be after?”

“I’m a county sheriff, a single father to a teenaged son. You tell me what she was after.”

The server arrived with their drinks. Phil squeezed the lime into his water, took a sip, and waited until she was gone before replying.

“There is a small possibility she was only looking for a good time.”

“Look, I know I’m not hideous, but I doubt this face tempted her.” Stilinksi rubbed his chin, then took a swig of his beer.

“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re a very attractive man.” Phil took another sip of his water.

“Thanks, Sarge, I didn’t think I was your type.” Stilinksi looked thoughtful for a moment and asked, “You are working for the government, right? FBI? CIA? Men in Black?”

“It’s navy blue, actually,” Phil said, looking down at his suit. “And I don’t work for the FBI or the CIA.” He pulled out his wallet and showed his badge.

“SHIELD? Never heard of it.”

“That’s actually a little surprising. We’re not as covert as we pretend to be.” He put his wallet away and took a quick look around. More customers had entered while he had been speaking to the Sheriff. He let his gaze slide past Ward sitting at the bar. “How did you first come in contact with the woman you know as Lisa Kyle?”

“Online dating site.” He shrugged. “Stiles – my son – set up a profile for me a few weeks ago. She sent a message, she seemed nice, so I thought ‘Why not?’”

“You had your son set up your dating profile? That’s very brave of you.”

“I didn’t exactly ask him to do it. I guess he thought I should get back out there.” Stilinski looked down at his hands. He was still wearing his wedding ring, though his file indicated his wife had passed away.

“Does he do that kind of thing a lot?”

Stilinski shook his head, looking thoughtful. He started to twist the ring on his finger. “It’s not his usual…” His voice trailed off.

“Was this going to be your first meeting?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

Phil pulled a business card from an inside pocket and slid it across the table. “If she contacts you in the future, I’d appreciate it if you would give me a call.”

“Sure, if she uses the same alias. She could walk right by me on the street, and I’d have no idea it was her. Her profile didn’t have a picture, just some artsy flower thing.”

“ _White Flower on Red Earth #1_ , by Georgia O’Keeffe.” Phil pulled out his phone and tapped out a few commands. “I just emailed a picture of her to you. It’s not much; we pulled it from security camera footage.”

“Wait, you have my email address? Of course you do. And you already knew about the dating site thing?” He shook his head and took another long swallow of his beer.

“You might want to double check with your son about that dating profile.” Phil pushed his chair back and stood up, preparing to leave.

“If Stiles didn’t- Why would she go to so much trouble to meet _me_?”

Phil shrugged and pulled a small canister out of his pocket. “You might find this handy in the future.”

“Pepper spray? Really?”

“It’s just a little something my people whipped up. It’s based on a derivative of aconitum.”

Stilinski’s head shot up, his eyes wide.

“You-“

“Have a nice day.” Phil turned and left, stopping to gather Ward on his way out.


End file.
